Nobody Lives Forever
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It wasn't gonna end peacefully... someone had to take charge, to put him down. But the resulting spiral leaves her losing the last of her childhood innocence and not recognising herself anymore.
1. Choices Can't Be Taken Back

_**Three weeks ago…**_

 _Stretched out on a lawn chair in the De Santa backyard, Carly lowered her sunglasses when she saw K8lynn walk over to her and tilted her head to the side, wondering why K8lynn came back here._

" _I'm probably the last person you want to talk to." K8lynn said._

" _Did he explain the full truth about why Inessa shot him?" Carly asked._

" _He just said that she started shouting at him. And I always thought that without hearing yourself, it'd be damn near impossible to put speech together." K8lynn answered._

" _I think she understood what he was shouting about… we got forced into a job for Agent Haines and Trevor saw the gunfight between our chopper and the IAA ones. He followed us back to the lot and things spiraled." Carly said, K8lynn sitting on the other chair. "I don't even know why I bother… he's never happy unless he's causing someone pain. Distancing myself sounds like a possible option, I'm tempted to tell him that Brad is dead and just let it be over with but he'd flip out, behead my dad, kill the rest of my family… or raise them as his own, I don't know what sounds worse." She said._

" _Remember what me and Juana said, because now you're starting to realise it's true… you need to tell him exactly how you feel, exactly what you want. He'll hate you for it, but that's good. You thrive in that because just like little Carly Jade, Uncle T is gone and he ain't coming back, events of the past few years have made sure of that." K8lynn responds, Carly standing up, adjusting her tank top and leaving._

 _Carly found Trevor at the messy condo several hours later, his finger reattached and him looking at her._

" _You're never happy unless you're hurting someone… and since you've been back, those people have been me as well as my friends and father. You want to know how I feel, Trevor?! I hate what these past nine years have turned you into, a murderous psychotic bully! The uncle I knew in Ludendorff is long gone much like the niece you knew and neither are coming back! So you either get yourself together and deal with it or you stay gone!" Carly said, feeling relief after it was out._

 _But Trevor was taken aback by that… and had turned rageful._

" _I love ya, Carly… but you have no idea what the fuck you're saying. You want years of change, how about everything you just said right back in your fucking face?!" Trevor said, louder at the end before standing up. "Nine fucking years, I went through all hell! I made new friends, I had heavy losses, I grieved for a man I thought was dead! And then I come back and I don't give a damn anymore about Michael, robbing banks with him or settling old troubles, but the thing is, the only person I truly missed in those years, I've come back to her and she's become this FUCKED UP WRECK WHO DESERVES EVERY BIT OF HATE THAT COVERS THIS PLANET! EVERY BIT OF HATE IN MY HEART FROM ITS VERY DEPTHS! Little violet eyes… violet eyes… stay a minute longer and they'll be RED EYES!" He said, yelling halfway through and again at the end as he threw a knife, which sliced deep into Carly's left shoulder. "YOU WANT MORE?! THERE'S A WHOLE RACK OF THEM HERE!" He yells, grabbing a sharpened meat knife from the kitchen._

" _I loved you like family. I missed you too but I also went through hell. I needed stability and I found it in someone unconventional… he would never hurt me… unlike you. Goodbye, Trevor." Carly said before leaving and reaching a payphone nearby._

 _Carly leaned against it and glanced at her nerve damaged shoulder before seeing a familiar van pull up and Johnny getting out and running to her._

" _She was right… but I'm glad I know the truth now." Carly said quietly as Johnny helped her into the van and tied an old shirt around her wound before closing the door and running to the driver's side._

 **Present time, Carly's perspective…**

The truck crashes into a tank and I stop my Double T Custom as Trevor crawls out… having overheard what Steve and Dave said to Franklin after we all rescued Lamar, I kept thinking if anyone was gonna murder Trevor, it wasn't gonna be for the FIB.

"I thought I was with one Judas, I'm surrounded by them! You're fucked up worse than your old man, Carly! You're fucked up worse than me! You want a piece of me, fucking come get me! Take the fucking shot!" Trevor yelled.

I feel the crisp early autumn air blowing around me… and then I look at Trevor and shoot the gasoline around him, unable to look away as he screams while flames eat his skin.

Then he stops and the flaming truck goes flying once the gasoline tank explodes… and then it's quiet again.

I look at Trevor's charred corpse… I really don't know how to feel now.

But I'm sure of one thing.

This time, Trevor Philips is gone... and he ain't coming back.


	2. The Toll Our Choices Take

They didn't seem to notice the door of the house opening… Carly took solace in that.

' _Good… they can find out in their own time.'_ Carly thought as she headed upstairs. She stripped her clothes off after getting into her room and locking the door before stripping her underwear off and leaving it on the floor, the mirror revealing the bruises on her… heading into the bathroom, she washed her makeup off and then got into the shower.

Scrubbed off and now in pajamas, Carly slipped the oversized gardner gloves on and grabbed the discarded clothing on the floor before slipping her sandals on and slipping back outside. When they were burned until there was nothing left, she slipped back in and then into the garage, putting the gloves and torch back before heading upstairs to clean her bedroom floor.

With it cleaned, Carly sat down on her bed and flipped the Tv on to watch _Miami Vice_ … but Trevor's last words still echoed.

" _I thought I was with one Judas, I'm surrounded by them! You're fucked up worse than your old man, Carly! You're fucked up worse than me! You wanna piece of me? Fucking come get me! You wanna kill me? Take a fucking shot!"_

Carly shook it off and focused on the Tv… she wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she was glad to.

Michael walked upstairs, checking in on Carly when he saw her bedroom door slightly open… quietly as he could, he walked in and pulled the covers back before picking Carly up into his arms, laying her on her left side.

"I don't know what happened to you tonight but I know you made a tough choice… goodnight, Carly." Michael whispered, pulling the covers over Carly and kissing her on the side of her head after turning the Tv off. He quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door, heading downstairs.

His phone chimed with an e-mail from Lester and he opened it.

" _Trevor's fallen off the map. I don't know what's going on, and I don't want to. I split his take from that last job between you two. Hold on to it for him."_

At the same time, K8lynn got a similar one.

" _Trevor's fallen off the map. I don't know what's going on, and I don't want to. I'm sending this to you because you were one of the closest people to him."_

" _Have you notified anyone else?"_ K8lynn responded.

" _Michael, Franklin, Carly, Sam as well as Sam's siblings… but no one's responded back yet."_

"K8?"

K8lynn looked up, seeing Sam walk in.

"Sam… you might want to sit down for this." K8lynn said, Sam turning confused but did so. "No one's… seen Trevor for a while. He's fallen off the grid." She explained, Sam's brown eyes narrowing in denial.

"He wouldn't just fucking run off… he has family here!" Sam said angrily.

"Look, no one knows what happened… he could've just gone out of town to think, to clear his mind for a bit." K8lynn responded.

"Or he was murdered." Sam said, standing up.

"Well I won't lie, that did cross my mind… especially after he had…" K8lynn said, stopping herself but Sam looked at her.

"After what?" Sam asked.

"After he had stabbed Carly almost a month ago… she didn't tell you?" K8lynn answered.

"No… she didn't. I… can't be sure how all my siblings will react to this." Sam responded.

"No one can but… however we all react, that's normal for us. No two people are gonna have the same reaction." K8lynn said.

Sam grabbed her phone, dialing Juana's number.

"Sam? What happened?" Juana asked.

"I think… that Trevor's dead." Sam answered, Juana nearly dropping her phone.

"Dead… how do I tell this to Camari?" Juana responded.

"I don't know… there's no definite proof yet but… Lester said he disappeared and there's no sign of his UD cut either… I'd really like to think better than them killing him to up their own cuts." Sam said.

"You don't think Carly snapped from all the abuse, do you?" Juana asked.

"I… I wouldn't put it past her lately." Sam responded.

"Me either, things like that… take a toll on someone." Juana said before they hung up.

"Should we… go find her?" K8lynn asked.

"She's probably asleep now…" Sam answered.

At the same time in the FIB HQ in Los Santos, Dave walked into Steve's office.

"Philips is dead…" Dave said, Steve smiling. "But it wasn't Franklin who killed him." He said, the smile disappearing.

"Who was it then?" Steve asked.

"Whoever it was, they were smart enough to do it in an area without any cameras… the oil fields are surrounded by police. They got reports of an explosion and found Trevor's truck a good distance from a destroyed tank and his body." Dave answered, grabbing his phone when it rang. "Yes, Benson? What else did you find?" He asked.

"The micro-USB card from Trevor's phone still intact. They're searching it's files right now, looking for something that might show anyone with a motive… though personally speaking, it'd be more like trying to find anyone _without_ a motive." Benson answered.

"Trevor did have a lot of enemies." Dave said.

"I also found the charred remains of a Double T Custom with a license plate reading _CJadey97_." Benson replied, Dave nearly dropping his phone and Steve running over and taking it from Dave.

"Is she dead too?" Steve asked.

"We haven't found any other bodies, just the bike… why do you care? You use Carly much like Trevor did." Benson answered.

Thinking quickly, Dave used the office phone to call Michael.

"Davey? Awfully late for FIB business." Michael answered.

"But crime scenes don't wait for the morning. Trevor's been found dead, and his truck burnt out nearby. As well as Carly's bike along with it." Dave said.

"Must be some kind of mistake, she's sound asleep upstairs." Michael replied.

"The plate matches, Cjadey97 isn't exactly a common pattern, and the fire remains have been cold for a few hours. Now answer me this Michael, you tell me that Carly's bike is at home, there's no gas on her clothes and her weapon's ammo clip is full." Dave said.

"Dave… whatever she did, she didn't do it in cold blood." Michael said quietly.

"Whatever the reasons and whoever the culprit, someone needs to be held responsible. And this is _personally_ ticking Steve off, he won't call a case cold for a long time." Dave replied.

"I had a feeling he'd be pissed… but you both wanted Trevor dead." Michael said.

"I just wanted the damn lunatic to end, Steve wanted the promotion and gain he'd get out of it by confessing that he personally assigned Franklin to do it. Because Carly did it on her own accord, anything about it is flat out useless to his career." Dave explained.

"It is… look, I'll call you back." Michael said before they hung up and he saw a half asleep Carly on the stairs.

"You didn't have to do that, Dad…" Carly said as she walked over, Michael pulling her into a hug. "I didn't know what else to do… he wasn't gonna stop." She said as Michael saw the bruises on her back that were shaped like a shovel handle… bruises that he knew from looking at them were inflicted over the past few hours.

"What happened, Carly?" Michael asked after they let go.


	3. No Family Left

_**A few hours earlier…**_

" _You really are fucked up in the head… you could've broken my back, I can't… feel my legs. And why the fuck am I tied up?! You're screwed when they find you!" Carly said after regaining consciousness, Trevor crouching down to her and grabbing her by her hair. "It's over with, we did the damn score… we never have to be around each other again." She said._

" _This ain't about that." Trevor responded._

" _You kicked me out of your life after you said I was just a fucked up wreck who deserved nothing but every bit of hate from your heart… what are you gonna do, murder me? Finally done using me as a target for your rage for something I had nothing to do with almost a decade ago?! Come on, Trevor motherfucking Philips, get it over with then!" Carly replied, shouting the last part and Trevor punching her across the face._

" _No one will come looking for you, much less your corpse! You mean nothing to your mother, even less to your siblings and your father's too much of a fucking snake to give a damn! Oh and don't say that Johnny or Franklin care about you, they just want you around so-" Trevor ranted._

 _Carly had been cutting the ropes on her wrists and had gotten free, punching Trevor before taking a 2x4 and whacking it across his back repeatedly until he was on the ground and the 2x4 was broken. With him down, she grabbed her keys from his hand and ran outside, jumping onto her bike and speeding off._

 _Standing up, Trevor chased after her and got in his Bodhi, attempting to run her off the road… but she swerved and he headed to the fields._

" _You fucking little Judas! You're just like them!" Trevor shouted as he followed her._

 _When he reached the fields, that was when his truck crashed and he stumbled out of it…_

 **Present time…**

Sam and K8lynn had stopped by an abandoned house and walked into it… when they did, they found a turned over chair, broken 2x4, blood and cut up ropes.

Another thing they had found was Carly's switchblade and a broken shovel handle.

"Mother of God… he did fucking snap." K8lynn said quietly before both turned to the doorway and saw Johnny.

His eyes widened when he saw what they had seen… and then he left, Sam taking pictures of everything and sending them to Dave.

When Dave saw the pictures, he immediately put it together and called Carly.

"I'm not gonna place you under arrest, Carly." Dave said.

"You found out…" Carly responded after closing and locking her bedroom door.

"Sam and K8 found the house you were held captive at… honestly I can't speak for them after all these years of Trevor's hold but on my part, no one's hurting you, or dragging you out of house and home." Dave replied.

"It was damn traumatizing…" Carly responded.

"Understandably. Look, just be careful. There's someone out there who wouldn't take too kindly if the truth came out." Dave said before they hung up.

Carly brushed a stray hair off of her white over wrap kimono top before she heard a knock at the door and walked downstairs to answer it, her and Johnny hugging.

 **LS Hunterz clubhouse…**

"Brothers and sisters gather around." Ashley Bryan said, all the LS Hunterz members gathering around the bar, where Ashley stood. "I just got word that Trevor Phillips is dead." She explained.

"What does mean for the business boss?" Clint McCall asked.

"It's means, since I'm the eldest daughter, everything get handed to me. We run the whole state now!" Ashley answered, the Hunterz cheering.

"We are the kings and queens of the whole state!" Tommy LaFort yelled.

"Hell yeah! Let's see if anyone dares to double cross us now!" Ashley shouted.

"What to do now boss?" Scott Millerson asked.

"Well let's go and claim our new territory before someone else thinks they can take it." Ashley said, the Hunterz cheering.

But the happiness was short lived as soon as they walked out... a dozen LSPD cruisers showed up and officers got out, aiming their guns.

"Ashley Bryan! Raise your hands up into the air!" An officer yells, Ashley folding arms across her chest.

"And what are you arresting me for exactly?" Ashley asked.

"For the death of Trevor Phillips and framing an innocent person! Under the orders of the FIB!" The officer yells.

Ashley slowly raised her hands into the air, looking slightly confused.

"Slowly walk down with your hands up in the air!" The officer yells, Ashley walking down slowly before one of the officers grabbed her and pushed her down onto the police car.

"Look I ain't your wife asshole." Ashley mutters as the officer frisked her, pulling out her pistol, two clips and her knife out of her before she was handcuffed.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said after handcuffing her. Ashley made a growling noise as she was lifted off the car and put into the backseat.

"Shit! What the hell are we gonna do now?" Scott asked.

"I know someone…" Clint answered before grabbing his phone.

 **De Santa's house…**

"And in breaking news, police have arrested the LS Hunterz leader, Ashley Bryan in connection with the death of Trevor Philips." The news reporter says, Carly's and Johnny's heads snapping up when they heard the name.

"Oh fuck." Carly muttered, her phone ringing. "Yes?" She asked.

"Tiny, it's Clint… look, we need your help." Clint answered.

"It's all over the news… look, she didn't kill him." Carly said.

"I know she didn't… and I know you had your reasons for doing so but Ash wouldn't frame you. Even if she knew you were in the city… look, just head down here." Clint explained.

The two hung up and Carly and Johnny left, reaching the police station.

' _Haines is next on my kill list… fucker has no right framing Ashley!'_ Carly thought angrily as she and Johnny walked in.

The visitor's room was quiet, Ashley looking up as Carly walked in.

"Well… look who's showed up after almost a decade." Ashley said. "Come to tell me I had this coming ever since what happened between us?" She sneers.

"No… I was the one who killed him." Carly responded before revealing her bruises, Ashley's brown eyes widening in horror.

"Then why the hell am I the one in cuffs?! Unless…" She makes a low growling noise. "Your dad told his little FIB friends that it was me to keep you safe! That fucking two faced cunt!" She yells.

"They're not his friends, Ash! They screwed him over too!" Carly said, readjusting her shirt.

"Bullshit Carly!" Ashley yelled. "Tell me how does it feel throwing the rest of us under the bus, so you and the other snakes could play happy family! Tell me how it feels Carly Jade Townley!"

"I didn't throw you under the bus, you stubborn bitch! And don't judge a book by it's cover… every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way!" Carly said, shouting at first after slapping Ashley across the face.

Carly left after that… as far as she was concerned, Ashley Philips died the day that Trevor had abandoned her.


	4. Long Gone (Who Am I Now?)

At the Lost MC campground, Carly had settled her things into the room in Johnny's caravan before sitting down… she just didn't feel right living in that house anymore.

She stretched out on the bed, resting on her side… it wasn't long before Johnny walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"If Trevor had been the one that died in Ludendorff… do you think Ashley would've been better off raised by Brad? I wanted to tell her back there but… with how angry she was, she would've killed me instead of believed me." Carly said quietly.

Before Johnny could answer, the door opened and Tommy walked in.

"Townley-" Tommy started to say.

"You're about a decade too late with that, she died when Brad did!" Carly said.

"Well if she ain't pissed at you now she's gonna be worse when finds out this one." Tommy responded.

"I ain't calling no spacious house in the suburbs home anymore! And as for Ashley, it's Haines framing her!" Carly snapped.

"Well this gonna be Ash's worst and best day all in one hit." Tommy said.

"Not doubting that." Carly muttered, Tommy seeing the bruises on her ankles. "Crazy fuck rendered me unconscious, then dragged me by my damn legs." She said.

"Ow! Look I came here to give you some advice." Tommy said.

"To run?" Johnny asked.

"Hell yeah! If you have to, leave the damn country." Tommy answered.

"It has crossed my mind, even when that son of a…" Carly said as she stood up… but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Johnny catching her before she hit the ground, Tommy dialing 911.

Back in the city at Mount Zonah, Clint heard the scanner go off.

"McCall, incoming patient being airlifted to the ER, sudden collapse."

"Any sign of head trauma, Josh?" Clint asked.

"None but her eyes rolled into the back of her head." Josh responded.

Clint made his way up to the roof, reaching the medivac as Carly was taken out of it, still out cold.

"There's bruises on her back, possibly broken ribs from whatever she was hit with… Clint, you know her?" Josh responded.

"I've treated her a couple times here." Clint answered.

In the ER after a while, Carly regained consciousness and Clint was checking the monitor she was hooked up to.

"Your blood pressure and blood sugar plummeted way too low, Tiny." Clint said.

"I haven't eaten since I killed him…" Carly responded.

"That combined with your injuries caused the collapse… Carly, you know Ash is just angry at being arrested." Clint replied.

"She's not angry… she thinks of me the same way Trevor did, that I'm a fucked up wreck who deserves every bit of hate." Carly said before she felt a hand squeeze hers and saw Johnny, Clint gently resting a hand onto her shoulder.

"Just give her some time. She'll come around." Clint said.

"How long will that be?" Carly asked.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that." Clint answered.

 **LSPD lockup…**

"Bryan! You have a visitor!" An officer said before opening the cell door and Steve Haines walking in.

"Ah Agent Dickless. What do you want?" Ashley responded.

"I want to make you a deal. You kill Carly and I'll give you a clean slate and ensure your little gang doesn't have any trouble with the law." Steve explained.

"No offense but I don't trust you." Ashley growled.

"I know you don't but you will have my word on this one. Think about it revenge and your freedom." Steve said, Ashley biting her bottom lip.

"You got yourself a deal, but if you cross me, I'll kill you." Ashley answered.

"If you say so." Steve said before walking out the cell, the officer prepared to close the door. "Leave it open. She's been granted her bail." He ordered, the officer letting Ashley out.

"I'll have the deed done shortly." Ashley responded as they leave the building.

"Good and make sure you do a good job of it." Steve replied.

"You know I will. In fact, I'll bring you her head on a silver plate." Ashley said before walking over to her Hexer.

 **Two nights later, Lost MC campground…**

Ashley watched and waited at a bush near Johnny's caravan.

"Come on you little bitch. Your friend must leave you at some point." Ashley mutters while waiting.

She watched as Johnny walked out, hugging Carly before he got on his Hexer and left… he was never one to leave a friend alone for too long but he had something to deal with and knew that Carly could use the time to catch up on missed sleep.

Ashley let an evil smile slip through before picking up her axe and walking over to the caravan as Carly started to stand up, hiding her SNS Pistol in the waistband of her shorts.

"Johnny? I thought you…" Carly said, stopping in the middle of her sentence and screaming as Ashley swung at her with the axe. "Ashley, stop!" She yelled.

"It's time to cut the snake's head off!" Ashley shouted as she swung again.

Carly caught the axe and slammed her right foot into Ashley's ribcage before yanking the axe away, whacking the wooden handle of it over Ashley's back and Ashley falling to the floor.

Her head hit it with a loud thud and she was out… Carly dropped the axe and crouched down, checking Ashley's neck for a pulse and breathing a relieved sigh.

"Takes one devil to make a deal with another…" Carly muttered, dragging Ashley out of the caravan by her legs and putting her in the passenger side of the van. She closed the door at the same time that several of the older members of The Lost MC drove into the campground and stopped their Hexers. "Fuck… don't need them involved." She muttered before she felt herself being pulled up and swung her fist, Terry catching it in time.

"Whoa, easy now, Violet…" Terry said before he saw the blade wound on Carly's right shoulder and then saw Ashley in the passenger seat. "Clay, get Carly on outta here, get that arm fixed up." He responded, Clay heading over and guiding Carly to the Lost MC van after tying a towel around her wound.

But at the hospital, Clay looked around after an hour and found that Carly had taken off.

 **Del Perro Pier, Carly's perspective…**

I look through the rabbit mask after climbing up the building across the pier, making sure that the rifle was loaded and balance it on my left shoulder, the gloves on tightly… this has to end now!

I'm patched into his radio mic, listening intently.

"Los Santos. A city of saints… a city of sinners. And nothing in between but the FI-" Steve said in an arrogant tone.

At that moment, I pull the trigger and the bullet goes right through his head… he falls limp into the gondola and I make my way out of here as the LSPD run around like chickens with their heads cut off… stupid cops, what in the world are they smoking?

The thing about killing is that it never stops at one… who's gonna be after me next?


End file.
